you dont know i have feeing for u
by dazzle8430
Summary: dawn and scott come for the 5th season. scott and dawn are arguing, while chef and chris are taking a vacation for fifteen weeks before the season starts. The contestants from the 4th season are sick of them arguing and trick those two to go into the frige will romace form? hello this is my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

this is a story about dawn and scott meing at total drama take two


	2. Chapter 2

**this is a story about dawn and scott arguing at total drama take two.**

**this is my first fanfiction. disclamier i own nothing.**

hello im chris mclean. this is tottal drama take two. here is recap of last chris.(shows recap of lighting winning.)

here our the first two contestants from last season dawn and scott. said chris. (chris sees dawn and scott arguing.) stop u two. said chris. ( dawn and scot dont stop arguing.)

break it up! said chris.

dawn

whatever. said scott. (both go to spots and look away from eachother. scott stares at dawn dreamly. dawn doesnt know scott is staring.)

Scott's Pov

look at dawn, she is perfect. too bad she will never love me. thought scott.

end of pov

(Chris annouces other contestants. then cuts to contestants and chris in front of cabins. chris saids teams.)

okay! for thirteen weeks chef, the interns and me will leave for a hotel. there will be a robot who will make whatever ur heart's desire. team a when i say ur names go to the right scott, dawn, jo, brick, b, and chris.

what!said dawn and scott in unsion.

no exceptions said chris. ( scott and dawn go to their spot while, glaring at eachother.)

the others go to the left. ur team name is the mighty beetles. team b ur the action tigers. bye until the season starts. said chris. (chris leaves and says goodbye.)

Scott's Pov

wow thirteen weeks without chris and i have my lovely dawn. thought scott. (acciendently wraps arm around dawn's waist. dawn blushes.)

oh no

Dawn's Pov

why am i blushing? im over dawn.

please get your arm off. said dawn.

sorry, reflexes. said scott.

whatever. saids dawn scoffs and rolls eye.

whatever! saids scott.

(dawn goes in cabin and starts meditating.)

End of pov

**What do u guys think? review and please no flames.**


	3. Chapter 3

this is a story about dawn and scott meing at total drama take two

**Hi! Just to let u know i have a lot of free time to update.**

**dawn: can i do the disclamier?**

**scott: no i want to do it.**

**dawn: no me**

**scott: no me**

**me: u can both do it.**

**scott and dawn: fine**

**scott and dawn: dazzle8430 owns nothing.**

**me: thank u**

Scott's Pov

(It's 9:00 pm and everybody is sleeping.)

Scott's dream

Hey dawn said scott.

hi scott said dawn crying

what's wrong? said scott

nonthing. said dawn.

cmon u can tell me. said scott.

ok, fine. dont freak out when i say this. i love u. i just didnt know if u felt the same way. Said dawn.

i love u too. dawn u wanna be my girlfriend?said scott.

yes. said dawn

(scott kisses dawn)

(scott wakes up)

is it morning already? said scott

sha-bam. yea it is. said lighting.

(scott goes to get dressed)

Dawn's Pov

good morning jo. said dawn

good morning dawn. said jo.

(dawn goes to get dressed. then heads to mess hall. saids order. robot gives pancakes. dawn sits down. scott sits down next to scott)

do you mind? said scott.

oh im sorry im i bothering u?. said dawn in a sarcastic voice.

yes. said scott

(dawn and scott start arguing.)

ok break it up you two. said brick. (dawn and scott stop arguing.)

as much i love it to see rip eachother's hair out brick house is right. said jo.

scott and dawn both mutter fine.

Scott's Pov

(after breakfast)

i had a great dream. too bad it was only a dream. today i will tell her my feelings. thought scott. (scotts holding roses and a card)

no i cant do scott. (scott drops flower and cards. runs into cabin.)

good thing. the guys arent here. thought scott crying into his pillow.

Dawn's Pov

What's this? thought dawn. (picks flowers and card. the cards says this.)

_Dear Dawn,_

_I loved u since the day I met u. Forgive me for any bad stuff i do. Ill be waiting._

_Love, your secert admirer_

Whoever wrote this must be sweet. thought dawn.

end of pov

**Hope u like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

this is a story about dawn and scott meing at total drama take two

**Sorry I haven't been updating**

Scott's Pov

On no the note is gone! Thought scott

**Next** Day

Nobody's Pov

U r so annoying! said Scott

So r u! Said dawn

Okay quit it! Said Jo

Sorry. Said dawn

whatever go eat breakfast. said jo

Ok. said dawn and scott

Dawn's Pov

I wonder who wrote That letter. thought dawn

What r u thinking about? said scott

Nothing. why do u care? said dawn

I don't! said scott

Zoey"s Pov (shocking right!)

How r we gonna get those to from fighting? I said.

Sha I don't know. said lighting

We need to get them those two to talk, instead of yelling at eachother. said mike

Let's lock them in the frezer. said jo

ok. said i

I now how we could do that. said jo

to be continued

**Hope u guys like it! : )**


	5. Chapter 5

this is a story about dawn and scott meeting at total drama take two

**Hey everybody! this is the last chapter. send me requests.**

No pov

"what do u need need me for?" asked scott. wondering why brick wanted to meet in the freezer.

"you'll see" said brick.

"what r u doing here?" said dawn. who just walked in there with jo.

"u two need to talk." said jo.

"fine" said scott and dawn.

jo and brick left and closed the door listening to them.

"dawn i like u thats why i voted u off." said scott

"i like u too scott" said dawn

they kiss.

"so everything cleared up?" said brick

"yep" said scott

"so u two a couple?" asked jo

"yep" said dawn

after that evrybody was happy

on the last episode dawn won the million

**did u guys like it? review. see u**


End file.
